


What could go wrong..?

by LunaMaryl



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMaryl/pseuds/LunaMaryl
Summary: A little plot bunny..Omi's own mind was turning on him, and nothing seem to help...





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> A small little one-shot (for now), unbeta-ed, and really just something that popped into my mind...not related to Colours, which yes, I am still continue translating! Second chapter nearly done!  
> This story may develop into something longer, or will be a series of one-shots. let me know what you guys think!

 

It was a cold, but thankfully dry night. Omi was wandering around in a quiet park, not too far away from the Koneko. Aya would probably be furious if he knew he was out. The older man had basically grounded him following the latest incident.

Omi scrunched up his face. What does he care? So he did kind of collapse from exhaustion after the latest mission a couple of days ago. It’s not as if confining him to their shared house will make it easier for him to rest. He did try. He had tried for the last several months to rest. But sleep just seem to evade him, and his brain never seems to quiet down.

Omi squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his hands over his face. He would do anything just to be able to sleep for more than an hour. He tried several methods. Relaxation exercises, controlled breathing, herbal teas and tinctures. At last he got his hands on some heavy-duty medication. It had helped, for about a week. Then he started to take more and more pills, definitely more than the recommended dosage. In the end, he ended up hanging over his trashcan, gasping for breaths, vomiting out his meagre stomach content, after thankfully waking up from the strong nausea. The additional dizziness made him pass out several times that night, and he was very glad it was a weekend with no work for him, as he could feel the aftereffect for days. Miraculously, none of his housemates and co-workers noticed anything amiss.

He didn’t intentionally took an overdose. Omi wouldn’t claim to not be suicidal, he just really didn’t want to end his live that day. He was just desperate and sick of the insomnia that plagued him.

Uh,…he was a mental wreck. His issues started out of the blue, about a year ago. First it was just more nightmares than usual, then the panic and anxiety episodes started, and insomnia set in. In the beginning he thought that maybe Mastermind, the Schwarz telepath was messing with him, but the other group had been surprisingly quiet since the demise of their old employers a bit over a year ago. It just didn’t made sense for them to randomly mess with his head now.

Omi was surprised he kept up the appearance as well as he did. Not only his double live as student and serial killer, but also his fake, cheerful personality he presented to the other Weiss members. He just felt empty and exhausted. His eyes took on a nearly constant bloodshot look, but he managed to explain that away with long night in front of his pc, and he managed to disguise the dark circles around his eyes with some well applied make-up. His thinning body was hidden underneath his standard baggy clothes and school uniform. It’s not as if his body was something to show off in the first place. He was small and slender, and his body was riddled with scars from his job, but mostly from what ever happened to him when he was 10. He felt uglier every time he looks into the mirror.

With a groan, he sat down on a nearby bench. Omi wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up.

“Well, well…what do we have here? Looks like a lost little kitten!” Omi jumped up in fright, spinning around to face the direction the voice was coming from. Well, he attempted to turn around, but the sudden movement made him stumble, and black spots appeared in front of his eyes. His legs buckled underneath him, and he probably would have faceplanted quite painfully into the ground if it wasn’t for the arms encircling him, pulling him against a firm chest. 

Dazed, he blinked owlishly at the red stands of hair he could feel brushing against his cheek. He knew this hair. “Wha…? Let me go!!” Omi attempted to struggle free from the arms that still hold him close. This can’t be happening. He doesn’t have any of his weapons on him!

“I don’t think so. I will let you go when you can stand on your own legs.” He clearly could hear the smirk in the other man’s voice. He could feel Schuldig’s chest vibrate from the low chuckle that followed his renewed attempt to get free.

“Calm down kitten. I’m not going to hurt you. I was just out for a walk, and I’m not in the mood for a fight.” Suddenly, Omi felt himself floating. With horror, he realised the German had actually picked him up! He was closing the short distance to the bench he previously sat on. His horror turned into embarrassment as the other man arranged them in a way that Omi basically ended up sitting on Schuldig’s lap. What on earth is happening?? Why wasn’t he fighting back? Omi was sure he was gapping at the other one, his mouth opening and closing, unable to form the words he wants to hurl at the Schwarz member. His mind was totally blank.

…his mind was blank? His body stiffened in shock. This isn’t happening. How on earth could the storm in his brain decide to quiet down now, of all times? Omi didn’t even notice how his breathing quickened, panic quickly taking over every fibre of his being.

 [Calm, calm…take a deep breath in….hold it…..and now let go. Good…just keep going…]

Distantly, he was aware of the hand that was trailing up and down his back in a calming manner. Deep down he knew the voice in his head was Schuldig, and he really wanted to resist it, but the calming murmur in his mind seemed to really have a positive effect.

“Now really, what are they feeding you, kitten? You don’t weight a thing! And yes, you mind is a mess. Now, we can’t have that. I was looking forward to playing with you kittens again soon!” Schuldig actually seem personally offended by the state he was in.

“What? Unhappy that it wasn’t you, driving me insane? And why wait, you have a perfect chance ending me now…” Omi gave up his struggle for now. In his current state, he wouldn’t be able to escape anyway. How ironic, here he was, contemplating how he nearly killed himself, and now he might find himself dead sooner than expected.

“I said before, I’m not going to do anything. Just because I enjoy my job, doesn’t mean I have to kill anyone crossing my path, you know? Also, you and your little friends are way to amusing to get rid of.” Schuldig quieted down, before talking a deep breath. “And it would be very inconvenient for me to keep up a mental assault like that going for the extend of time it seems to plague you. Not my style.”

By now, Omi’s breathing calmed down, and he slowly sat up. The arms that previously encircled him finally loosened. Schuldig looked down at him, a somewhat confused but serious expression on his face. “Why are you doing this?” The ‘Why are you so nice?’ that burned on his tongue remained unsaid.

For a fraction of a moment, Schuldig’s face contorted into a scowl, before smoothing out again into a neutral expression.

“You were basically screaming your thoughts around. It was impossible not to notice. Didn’t expect you to jump into my arms, however!” here he smirked. “Not that I totally mind having a little kitten at my mercy.” He totally left unsaid the fact that, actually, he had no idea why he was being nice. Of course he heard the question in Omi’s head, but decided to ignore it for now. Better for his own mind, too. Maybe the kitten’s insanity was contagious.

A rapid blush spread across Omi’s face as he suddenly became conscious of their position again. He didn’t meant to...he wiggled around nervously, only to freeze as the other one let out a stifled grunt. Or was it a moan? Oh, he probably would never get rid of that blush…

“If you keep that up, kitten, I may have to take back what I said, and do _something_ to you after all.”

With that, Omi finally had enough and managed to slid off the other man’s lap and sat beside him on the bench instead. He did not miss the heat that engulfed him before. Not at all.  [Hmm…pitty…] he could hear the purr in his mind.

Omi glared at the man next to him, who just smirked at him knowingly.

“Well…the night is young. Fancy a drink?”

Omi could feel himself nod, before freezing. Wait…what????

 


	2. An unexpected night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omi gets home, but will he finally be able to rest?

He got home, slightly intoxicated, at 4 o’clock in the morning. Seeing the house looming in front of him, a feeling of dread overcame him. The lights were still out, so no one noticed he was gone, good. Now he just had to get back in without them noticing. [Don’t worry, they are deep asleep.]

He sent a mental ‘thank you’ to his drinking partner. What a strange thought. He giggled to himself. After he had calmed down from his panic attack, and sorted his thoughts, Schuldig insisted that a drink is exactly what he would need now. He greatly doubts its medical merit, but in the end couldn’t resist. Aya wouldn’t let him go out drinking while he was still in school (hypocrite!), and would take away every alcoholic drink given to him by Youji. Aya claims it was a bad habit he doesn’t want him to get into. 

Too bad. The alcohol in his system actually made him feel tired. Quietly making his way inside, he collected a large glass with water from the kitchen before slipping into his room. He quickly shed his clothes and dropped onto his bed. Drowsily, he wrapped his blanket around himself in a tight cocoon. 

His eyes dropped close and then….Omi groaned in frustration, smacking his head against his pillow. “shut up, shut up, shut up….” He was close to tears. How can it be that he felt calmed in the arms of his enemy, but as soon as he stepped foot in his own home, his brain went into overdrive again? The telepath ensured him that he was not playing any mind tricks. He knows he didn’t, as the other gave him a very clear demonstration as to what he could do to him when they were sitting at a small booth in the bar Schuldig picked. 

Omi couldn’t supress the whimper escaping his lips, as tears of frustration began to run down his cheeks. Within minutes he was outright sobbing, quieted down by the pillow he was pressing his face into. He couldn’t do this anymore! With one hand, he was rummaging through his bedside table, until his fingers finally wrapped around the bottle of sleeping pills he had stashed at the back of the small drawer after the last debacle. Maybe the combination of alcohol and pills would help? Hastily, and with blurred eyes, he grasped a few of the pills.

[STOP!!] with a startled squeak he dropped not only the pills on his hand, but also the whole bottle. The now empty plastic tub rolled uselessly away from his bed, pills sprawled over his duvet and floor.   
[What do you think you are doing?] It took him a second to place the voice echoing through his mind.   
[Schuldig? What...?] he cautiously replied. He was probably not as outraged that the other one apparently kept his mind open and checked on him as he ought to be. [I just want to sleep…]

[Stupid kitten! I hope you were not aware that with that dosage you probably would have put yourself in a coma. And that’s the best-case scenario.] The voice sounded breathless, as if the owner was running, or…scared? Was the other one worried about him?

[You don’t make it difficult to be worried about you.] This time Schuldig’s voice was barely audible, like a whisper. A bit firmer, the man continued. [As I assume you are not going to ask your team mates for assistance, we will do this my way.] 

[What…? Your way…?] To say he was confused, was putting is lightly. What was the other one planning?  
[First, you are going to dispose of these pills. I do not want to see you take them again.] The man sounded angered. [What are you waiting for?] With a mental push, Omi started to collect all pills like on autopilot, took them to his en-suite bathroom and dropped them into the toilet bowl. 

Returning to his bedroom, he climbed back into his bed, snuggling under his blankets. While he could blame his compliant behaviour on the other ones mind control, he somehow could feel that Schuldig was really only giving him gentle indications, which he could easily resist. Maybe he just wanted to see where this will end…  
[Good kitten. Now close your eyes.] he followed the command, settling into his favourite position on his side and let his eyes fall shut. [Such an obedient, sweet little thing. So many possibilities…] the other one purred.   
Omi wanted to be angry, shouting at the man for daring saying such thing about him, but he felt a strange relaxation taking over his body. He was way to comfy to get worked up about being called a sweet little thing. He has been called worse. He tried not to think about the ‘possibilities’ the other one was talking about, but couldn’t help the blush rising to his cheeks. [Stop it…]   
[Never!] came the cheeky reply. [Now I’m going to do a little trick, kitten. Do not resist. I can do this gently, or can use other mean…]

Of course, his body automatically tensed up at these words. He took a few deep breaths. Was he really ready to let the other one take control of him like that? But then, what is the worst that could happen? It wasn’t as if his mental state could get any worse. Maybe it really was time to try some more…controversial techniques.   
Even while he was lost in his contemplations, he could feel how the chaos in his mind became more and more dull. It was like trying to hear underwater. A slight echo was still noticeable, not quite gone, but to muffled to get a clear grasp of things. While strange, he also found it strangely calming. [I assume this is your doing?] he commented drowsily. 

[Hm…quite possibly. You are being such an adorable little kitten. We will have so much fun.] he could basically feel the other one’s devious grin in his mind.   
[Not…fair…] me muttered, but still cuddling deeper into his bed, pulling a billow between his arms and pressing it closer to him.  
[Haha…by now you should know that a Schwarz never plays fair…]   
With a last mental caress from the other man, Omi finally drifted off. 

 

In another area of the city, the red-haired man leaned back in his bed, a satisfied smirk on his lips. Well this certainly was an interesting encounter. 

The younger assassin did look ready to keel over any moment at their earlier encounter, although he did regain some colour in his face while the evening continued. It may not have been the smartest idea on his side to drag this clearly underage, severely underweight, and quite apparently mentally unstable young man out for several drinks, but it was the first thing that came to his mind. And it gave him the opportunity to observe the other one not only mentally but also physically. What he saw shocked him. This was really not what he expected to happen with one of their old enemies. He was wondering how the other members of Weiss did not notice the deterioration of their youngest friend, but then, Omi appears to be a fairly good actor if he wants to be. A very intriguing mind. 

It was true that he did plan to enjoy playing with the other team for a bit, now that they themselves are free from an annoying boss, and were able to make decisions for themselves. In the year of their absence, they were considering separating, in fact they did went their separate ways for a few months in the beginning, enjoying their freedom. But in the end, they were some kind of family, and they were good at what they were doing, thus Crawford collected one by one of them to reform their group. 

He grinned. It was good to be back and maybe cause some havoc. Their new official company dabbled in various business. With Crawfords ability, there was no question not to do some investing at the stock market, bringing them already a decently large income. Besides that, they acted as private investigators and bodyguards. Of course, they still had their other business running. Some criminals paid very well to have their issues taken care off. It was just nice to decide which job to take. 

With a last glance at the clock, it was already way past 5 in the morning, Schuldig decided to find some rest himself. The young Weiss would sleep for at least 6 hours, so there was no need to keep watch. He would check in with him later during the day.

What an unexpected night, indeed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story goes slightly different than i planned already! It seems like the members of Schwarz will be less evil, with a surprisingly gentle Schuldig!   
> there are several options of how their relationship will develop in my mind. A gentle, slow-burn romance? Or possibly more kinky? I do like the thought of a Dom/Sub relationship, and especially with the issues Omi is facing (or going to face!), I feel like he might be in need of someone to take care of him.  
> Let me know what you guys think!!


End file.
